Backstage
by twerklaine
Summary: L'émotion le submerge après l'avoir revu. Comment réagit-il?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je poste aujourd'hui, jour suivant un jour historique. Le 26 Juin, vous l'avez peut-être vu sur twitter, la légalisation du mariage homosexuel à été établie pour les 50 états des Etat-Unis! #LoveWins.** **Je suis tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle. Je remercie Obama pour son discours et le monde pour enfin évoluer et accepter cette loi, qui ne devrait même pas être discutable, en faite...**

 **Ici bas, vous trouverez un petit OS CrissColfer que j'ai écris en me basant sur une photo que j'ai vue de Darren après l'une de ses premières représentations dans Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Il signait sur un cahier où résidait une photo de Chris Colfer.**

 **PS: Les SMS de Darren sont en _italique_ et ceux de Chris sont en Gras.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Darren passait un dernier coup de démaquillant sur son visage et se regarda dans la miroir face à lui. Il remarqua directement le sourire rayonnant qui planait sur son visage. Un sourire vrai. Un sourire sincère. Son sourire asiatique.. Il était heureux. Il venait de terminer sa 6e représentation en tant qu'Hedwig, ce rôle qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'interpréter. Ce rôle qui signifiait tellement pour lui. Oui, il était heureux. Il ressentait même, quelque chose d'étrange, il avait une sensation de déjà vu. Il connaissait ce sentiment mais ne parvenait pas à dire où et quand il avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que c'était la fatigue.

Il se leva et alla prendre une longue douche chaude pour se détendre au maximum. Il savait ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment et son sourire ne fit qu'accroître. Les fans. Son bonheur. Sans eux, il n'en serait pas où il en était aujourd'hui. Il ne les remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils lui apportaient. De l'amour. Du support. Une raison de vivre. Il partageait sa passion avec eux et il les remerciait dés qu'il le pouvait. Il adorait son métier et ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

Il s'habilla simplement et sortit de sa loge, souriant toujours.

« Prêt monsieur Criss? » Darren acquiesça vivement et avança dans le couloir accompagné de ses gardes. Bien qu'il les trouvait oppressant de temps à autres, il devait avouer qu'ils étaient très nécessaire à certains moments.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée et une personne annonça Darren. Un grondement de cris se fit attendre tandis que notre bouclé était intenable. Il gigotait sur place.

« Laissez-moi sortir! », dit il tout excité. Cette sensation ne le quittait plus. Les gardes s'écartèrent et il sauta dans la rue en hurlant, rendant les fans hystérique. Il en fut ému. Comme chaque soirs après chaque représentations. Il mit ses mains sur son cœur avant d'essayer de faire taire la foule face à lui.

« Guys! Merci beaucoup.. Vous êtes les meilleurs dans au monde! » La foule hurla. « Je suis désolé, vous êtes nombreux et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas signer ou faire de selfie avec tout le monde mais je vous aime tous! »

Les fans du fond semblait déçues mais comprenaient complètement.

Darren commença son tour, saluant et riant de bon cœur. Il prit quelques photos et signa plusieurs autographes en écoutant les fans dire combien ils l'aimaient et qu'ils lui étaient reconnaissant pour tant de choses. Darren les remercia puis s'immobilisa lorsque qu'une fan tandis un cahier pour qu'il signe.

« Je t'aime tellement Darren! » Il l'entendit à peine.

Il gardait son regard rivé sur les photos face à lui et son cœur se serra. Des photos de la série dans laquelle il avait joué durant cinq ans. Celle qui lui avait fait décoller sa carrière. Glee. Cette série où il avait rencontré des personnes merveilleuses qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il détaillait les photos. Une en particulier. Celle de celui avec qui il avait été le partenaire durant cinq ans. Chris.. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Il secoua la tête et signa rapidement le cahier, la gorge nouée.

Darren était rentré chez lui après cette agitation. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se tournait sans cesse dans son lit. Revoir une photo de Chris l'avait bouleversé. Depuis la fin de la série, Chris et lui même perdait petit à petit contacte. Ils ne se voyaient plus et ne parlaient presque plus. Ça le rendait profondément triste. Il se mit à verser quelques larmes en repensant aux années passée aux côtés du châtain. À combien ils étaient proche et inséparable. Il prit alors son portable.

(02:15AM)

 _Tu me manques, Chris.._

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, et pourtant.

(02:20AM)

 **Tu me manques aussi, Darren...**

Plusieurs flashs lui revint alors en tête. Son arrivé sur le plateau. Leurs premières scène ensemble. Leur première sortie en dehors du tournage. Il rit dans ses pleures. Merde, son coeur battait à tout rompre et voilà qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

(02:22AM)

 _J'aimerais te revoir.._

(02:25AM)

 **Alors voyons-nous.**

Darren se pinça les lèvres, la vue brouillée par ses larmes.

(02:27M)

 _Viens._

(02:30AM)

 **Maintenant?..**

(02:31AM)

 _Maintenant._

Était-ce bizarre? Pas tellement. Ils avaient déjà dormit ensemble. Mais il avait le sentiments que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Dans le bon sens du terme peut être..?

(02:33AM)

 **Il est deux heure du matin, Dare..**

(02:34AM)

 _Dis moi que tu n'en a pas envie._

 _(02:40AM)_

 **J'arrive.**

Darren sécha ses larmes et reposa son portable, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de Christopher. Il attendit presque une heure avant qu'on ne sonne. Il se leva, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux légèrement bouffit, dans son pyjama qui ne comptait qu'un t-shirt et un boxer. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Chris en bas de pyjama et sa veste sur le dos. Son coeur se serra à nouveau devant cette mine fatiguée qu'il avait déjà tant vu. Cette silhouette parfaite qui lui faisait toujours quelque chose. Il invita silencieusement Chris à entrer et le laissa retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans la sienne et l'attira dans la chambre où ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. Darren colla son torse contre le dos de Chris, passa une jambe entre les siennes et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, son visage niché dans son cou. Il chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« On s'éloigne.. », murmure t il. « Je n'aime pas ça.. » Il serra doucement sa main.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus Darren.. » murmura Chris.

Darren sut. Ce sentiment ressentit plutôt dans la soirée, sur lequel il ne savait pas mettre de nom. C'était là qu'il le ressentait. Quand Chris était auprès de lui, dans ses bras ou pas mais près de lui. Il le serra contre lui et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, leurs coeur battant en synchronisation.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Un petit OS tout mignon, hin hin?**

 **N'oubliez pas vos reviews pour me dire vos impressions, en bien comme en mal, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **#LoveWins!**

 **A bientôt les loulou(tte)s**

 **E.**


End file.
